Ryan Swan
"But you’re a hundred percent witch. That is so cool." - Ryan to PJ. Ryan Swan is the best friend of PJ Halliwell and Emily Morris, and the son of Hunter Nikolai Swan. He is also in love with PJ's older sister, Pax Halliwell. Unlike his best friends, Ryan's legacy is unknown although it is believed that he is a normal human being with no powers or magical affiliations other than his best friends. 'History' Early Life Ryan Swan was born on August 7, 2087 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital in San Francisco, California to a hunter; Nikolai Swan, and mortal; Rebecca Swan. Appearance Ryan is a handsome and enigmatic young man. * Hair: Ryan has thick dark brown locks, that he seem to switch between growing out and cutting, though has recently began growing out his short, slightly spiked hair to make way for bangs. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Ryan is a handsome young man that could be considered as cute and puppy like which leads him to be bullied despite his tall height with him getting his 6' foot height from his Dad, as well as his well-built form. He has a pair of almond shaped dark brown eyes that seem to change a little depending on their moods and has a well defined and muscular body. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Ryan doesn't seem to have much of a fashion sense with him having a liking for dark clothing to the point that he is never seen without his black hoodies. He tends to dress casual though switches to dress nice only when he needs too, his dress sense consists of t-shirts, jeans, hoodies, sneakers, and a leather jacket. Ryan also wears a leather bracelet and a protection ring. Personality and Traits Ryan is a sassy, spunky and brave young man. He likes to face new things and always stays true to his friends, though he has a somewhat intimidating temper. Ryan is the demon hunting type, despite not having powers and is both fearless and empathetic as well as being defensive. He is also said to be stubborn, strong-willed and heavily sarcastic though getting to that age he has started to act out a little. Ryan is a very warm and trusting person, as well as showing some signs of obsessive-compulsive tendencies. Ryan is very protective of his friends, and cares about them deeply and will not hesitate to harm anyone. He often tends to act on impulse rather then thinking a situation through, but despite this Ryan can also be the peace-maker and referee between his friends as well as his Dad and Uncle. He is incredibly athletic, despite not caring much for sports and cares for his family deeply and has also consistently shown himself to be a brave person, and often takes on difficult and dangerous tasks without complaint, as well as being extremely loyal to his friends and family. Ryan is kind and caring, especially to his closest friends, PJ and Emily. He is also very honest as well. He can be charming, laid-back, funny - at times, and friendly, and it has always been in his nature to look out for people. He is also known for having a moral compass, and a clear sense of right and wrong and when to go to his Dad or friends for help or work it out on his own. Professional Life ''' * '''School Student: Ryan was a student at Baker High school, with his best friends PJ Halliwell, and Emily Morris. He is known for being one of the creative students with his love of art, and has shown to have quite the capabilities although he struggles to put them into practice, though it is soon found that Hal has dyslexia though he gets a lot of help from his friends. He spends a lot of his time getting involved in art exhibits and clubs, whenever he is not with his friends. * College Student: Having received a entrance into UC Berkeley, thanks to a creative entry essay and good grades, as well as a partial scholarship due to his artistic side, with him studying to be a teacher with a secondary degree in art. Like in high school, Ryan is in an art club, and has also started to take self-defense classes upon discovering the magical world. Relationships ''' '''PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Ryan's best friend and confidant since childhood. As PJ's first best friend, Ryan takes great pride in saying that he will do anything and everything in his power to help and protect PJ, even saying that he would die for her and never look back. They are very close and would do anything for each other though like most their relationship goes through rough patches such as when he found out PJ was a witch and having not been told like their mutual best friend Emily Morris, however he knows that PJ was trying to protect him which in turn he would do for her too. He has said that he will always be there for her, and knows that she will always be there for him. It is said by Emily that had Ryan not been hopelessly in love with PJ's sister Pax, then the two of them would make the perfect couple, however Ryan's dad says that if he didn't know any better then he would have thought Ryan and PJ were brother and sister. Trivia * Ryan is dyslexic. Category:Characters